Secrets: Fire and Trials
by Shadowed sword
Summary: What if Danny got a Mentor one that was good one that was like him one that had more secrets than Danny did then what would his life be like and what if Danny had 2 kids along with a Mate one hell of a field trip
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Trials chapter 1 A weird conversation

**A/N** okay 3 things to say first spirit wolf 16 owns Luna and Luke but has agreed to let me use them second Erebus and Keri are my oc's lastly I don't own Danny Phantom though a Being can wish

Normal P.O.V

A young man looks around the sky well "young man" and "sky" isn't the best choice of words. The man stands at the height of "6.2" and was a bit muscular his hair was a bit of an eye stopper since it was a mixture of black and red (think of Shadow the Hedgehog), his clothes were weird as well he wore a muscle shirt underneath a trench coat that had slash marks on it, his pants also had holes and slashes on them and his eyes were blacker than an abyss and the "sky" he was looking at was actually the GZ. **"Where is he?" **the man asks "calm down Erebus he will be here soon" the man now known as Erebus turns around to the speaker. Most wouldn't think much of her she stands around "5.6" and had a pink dress on that reached to her knees her hair and eyes were unique because they were both a silver whitish color. **"What do you mean Keri?" **"I mean look up" Erebus not wanting to get into an argument with his mate did so and sees the person he was looking for well a better description would be ghost. The ghost stood at "5.9" was muscular but not that muscular had silver hair and toxic green eyes and was in a black and white hazmat suit with his symbol on the front. "Hey guys" the ghost exclaims "hello Daniel" Keri says "I told you call me Danny Keri" Danny says "well I like Daniel better" Keri jokes "okay…so what are we going to do for training today Erebus?" the man in question was thinking about something else at the time **"What?" **Erebus exclaims "what were you thinking about E" Danny asks **"The first time you came here"** Erebus says Danny looks confused for a second and then laughs out loud "oh that yeah I still can't believe that happened" "What happened" Keri asks **"Well…**

*FLASHBACK*

It was a normal day in the Zone there were ghost flying around and some were even resting that was then shattered by a new ghost that no one had ever seen falling and screaming while ectoplasm was dripping from a wound on his chest. The ghosts just shook their heads and continued on with what they were doing all accept one and that one was Erebus he took pity on him and grabbed him to take to his island. He had been flying while carrying the ghost (because the boy had fainted after a few minutes) for about an hour now and finally saw his island it was the only one that had a lake and mountains in the entire zone. He then set him down and gathered a few herbs that would heal the poor boy after that he waited until the boy woke up and started screaming. **"Whoa, whoa take it easy no one is going to hurt you"** Erebus said trying to calm him down "yeah well sorry if I don't believe you with what just happened to me" the boy said sarcastically** "what did happen to you the only thing I know was that you were just injured before I helped you"** Erebus explained "well I was flying around doing nothing when out of nowhere I was attacked" the boy said** "well that could have been for a number of reasons…I can't believe I forgot to ask but what is your name?"** "names Danny what's yours**" Names Erebus though my friends just call me E and not to be rude but how strong are you"** "not that strong I can barely lift anything" Danny says** "No not that kind of strong I meant as a ghost"** Erebus explains "not that strong I can beat other ghost but it takes a long time" Danny says** "Hmm well I know this is sudden but how about I train you because you seem like a good ghost well halfa"** "halfa?" Danny asks confused **"Oh boy"** Erebus exclaims

*FLASHBACK END*

"I still can't believe it took you an hour to explain what a halfa was to me" Danny exclaims** "be quiet" **Erebus says "well that explains quite a lot" Keri says "yeah but I just need to say that I am goanna have to tell at least 3 people about this E" Danny says after a bit** "What why?" **"Well ones my girlfriend Luna and the other two are my son Luke and daughter Danielle long story before you ask" **"Fine but why your kids"** Erebus asks "because I was hoping they could stay here because Danielle has it in her mind that she and her brother Luke are burdens and this is the only place in the Zone that I know they would be safe in not even Plasmius tries to steal from you and that's saying something" Danny explains **"okay they can stay here"** Erebus says "just like that?" Danny asks **"well yeah considering all you've done and all your training then sure they can stay until you come get them"** "thanks oh yeah Luna might come over soon" **"Might?"** "Okay she will come over sooner or later" Danny says "wait is this the girl they call "Phantom's mate" Keri asks "wait a minute mate" **"your term would be wife" **Erebus explains "wait why would they think that" Danny asks "You have kids together?" Keri says confused at how he is reacting. "Well first off it wasn't exactly like THAT" Danny says "then how was it" Keri demands "Fruitloop" "Oh well that does explain a lot" "what explains a lot" someone asks startled the three that didn't know they had just been standing there whirl around to get a look at who just asked the question. **"Well…"** Erebus says as they see who asked the question

**A/N** Who asked the question why did Erebus say that who the hell are Erebus and Keri and when will my pizza come? Find out in the next chapter of Fire and Trials


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: A Startling discovery **A/N disclaimer is on first chapter and please review I want to hear what you think of this story so far and please no flames**

NormalP.O.V

"Well what" Luna asked as she looked at the trio standing there "**well I didn't think you would be here this soon"** Erebus answered "well I am goanna look at the place my kids are going to stay before I leave them there" Luna all but yells at Erebus. "Luna could you calm down this is the safest place in the Zone for halfas except for my Fathers place" Danny explains "Fine I just want to be sure though" Luna says "Then come with me " Keri says Luna looks at her then goes with her.** "That's Luna "**Erebus asks "yep" Danny says before he can say anything else Erebus fires an ecto blast at him Danny looks at him before training with Erebus.

*TIME SKIP*

"What do you mean you're not worried about going in the Zone" Sam yelled at Danny after school that day was where they found that they would be going on a field trip to the Zone. "I mean I am not that worried about it at worst we will have to go to my dad's place" Danny says "Dad, Dad as in Jack Fenton" Tucker said alarmed "No I meant C.W. I asked him about it after that day and he said yes and my mother is Pandora" Danny explains "What day" Sam asks "When I asked the question "Danny says as he remembers that day: It_ had been an ordinary day when Danny along with both of his friends and girlfriend asked his parents what they would do if he was turned into a ghost they explained a long list of things that scarred Danny and everyone else there and then said they would destroy him after that after that day Danny called his parents by their first names and nothing else and pushed them even farther away then he usually did:_ Danny visibly shook the only positive thing that came out of that was that the A-list had heard that and had stopped bullying him on Dash's orders. "Why the hell did you even bring that up "Luna screamed at Sam"you know how he gets when that's brought up" Sam and Tucker both backed off they knew not to say anything as Luna was like this after Luna calmed down and they were in Danny's room Tucker than said "well even that doesn't explain why you aren't worried about going in their" "I made a few friends a while ago" Danny says it was actually 2 months before a full 6 months after Luna had talked to Erebus and Keri "who are they" Sam asked "Ember ,Boxy ,Lunch lady, young blood, Fright Night that was a shocker, A ghost named Abyss, and finally Skulker" Danny lists "who is this Abyss " Sam asks "He is one of the strongest ghosts in the entire Zone " Danny says "and also one of our more powerful allies" Luna finishes. "Well that is a pretty good reason" Tucker says after that they all go home and wait for the dreaded day of going into the Zone.

They only had to wait 2 days and with his usual greeting to his "parents" Danny went and waited down in the lab and reflected on that day after that Danny slowly but surely wore less and less baggy clothing until it showed off all the muscles he had gained over the year of ghost fighting and his rigorous training with Erebus he also could explain how Tucker got muscles and how he got some of his scars. He then reflected on his mentor and closest friend other than Luna he was a Halfa but unlike Danny his other half was a demon he had black wings that folded into his back and a black and red tail that when it ended looked like a sword but he usually kept it wrapped up like a belt. He heard his parents come down with everyone else and Tucker and Sam stood by him but Luna wrapped herself into his arms which he didn't mind he then while still listening to the lecture started to reflect again. He then looked at what he was wearing and had started an argument with his "parents" about it the item in question was a black and red trench coat and had Erebus's logo on it two black wings folded around a pulsing red crystal his "parents" had said that it was horrible and how it showed favoritism with ghosts he laughed out loud about how stupid his so called parents could be. "Was there something funny with what I just said Dannykins" Maddie asked Danny then looked at her with a stare that stopped all laughing and caused some people to cringe "First don't ever call me that again Maddie second yes not all ghost are evil as we have constantly seen and finally when are we going to start this damnable ill-conceived trip" Danny says with a tone of ice freezing over flames Maddie who had begrudgingly become accustomed to this behavior and tone said in a few minutes.

"Well that so far so good "Tucker said "Great you just jinxed us Tucker" Luna says before Tucker can say anything the specter speeder began to speed closer to the ground in the Zone before anyone can do anything the speeder crashed. "Ughhh" Danny says as he wakes up he looks around and notices 2 things first he is the only one awake and second that they aren't that far away from Erebus's island and could probably reach it in about an hour. Danny then notices that everyone else was waking up after they all woke up he then speaks loud enough that everyone hears him "I know a way to get home from here" "what did you just say" Maddie asks with barely concealed poison "I said that I know a way out of here but we will have to get to that island first" Danny says calmly as he points to his mentor's island "and before anyone says anything the people who reside there aren't ghosts but 2 of them aren't human either" Danny says. "Then what the hell are they" Maddie asks "are you sure you can take the knowledge" Danny asks "Yes!" Maddie yells at him he just laughs then says "well I suggest you start walking" before he walks off with everyone else except Luna behind him Maddie stares before finally walking with them with thousands of questions in her mind.

"Halt and state your business here" says a voice that comes from all around the group "It is just me and a group of friends coming here to find a way back into the mortal realm Tartarus" Danny says "then enter and find what you seek" the voice says before it vanishes all together before anyone can question them Danny and Luna walk onto the island the whole class looks at each other before following the couple. They find the couple talking to 2 ghosts inside the Mansion that was on the island but before they can comment a black and red ring forms around the male before going up and down him the same thing happens to the female except hers is a silver color then before anyone says anything the woman comes up and says "welcome my name is Keri and this is my mate Erebus" the woman now known as Keri states "what are you" Maddie asks **"We are what is known as halfas but instead of being half human and half ghost we are half demon half ghost"** Erebus replies to the shocked class they are so shocked they don't notice Danny and Luna going up the stairs. "What that is impossible demons don't exist" Maddie says almost as if denying it** "Yes they do Madeline"** Erebus says before anything else can be said a shout alerts everyone "MOM DAD" two voices shout

**A/N**: **why did Danny take them to Erebus's island why did Maddie not believe in demons and how did Erebus know Maddie's real name find out this and more in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except for my oc's and this plot because it is my plot**

Normal P.O.V

Everyone quickly turned to the stairs and tried to get up there to see what was going on keyword tried before they even got 2 feet Erebus was blocking there way and he did not looked pleased at all. His eyes were glowing with a sinister kind of red and black light and instead of the red brightening the eyes a bit they seemed to darken it. His wings and tail were out and they too seemed to pulse with the same light that was in his eyes.

"**Where do you think you are going"** Erebus asked everyone they didn't answer because of 2 things one was his tone was so empty even Sam shuddered at the way it was spoken and the second was that Maddie was already yelling at him. Though no one could make out what was being said the way she was moving her arms about suggested that she was demanding to go upstairs. Erebus guessed this as well because his eyes seemed to darken further if that was at all possible.

"**I do not take kindly to demands being made in my own house"** Erebus said in a tone that suggested death and annihilation

"Well I don't appreciate anything being kept from me at all" Maddie shouted at him as if she should get all the information

Before anything more could be said everyone could hear people moving around upstairs. The class really wanted to know what was going on but they did not want to upset the already angry halfa in front of them who looked like he could kill if he wanted to. Maddie on the other hand was shocked that no one not even her husband was going to help her get the answers that she deserved after all she was one of the leading paranormal scientists in the world this thing in front of her should be giving her anything she wanted. Unknown to everyone except the halfas Erebus had heard everything as well as Danny because they were both telepathic and Erebus was pissed.

*Upstairs*

Before the shouting by Maddie Danny and Luna were getting a few things from their bedroom here. The reason for that was that a few months after they had befriended Ember they found a few traditions in the Zone so they found a book at the ghostwriter's library about them and saw that they fit the definitions and requirements for mates and after discussing it with their new friends went along with it and whenever they were in the Zone were considered married. When they had exited the bedroom they found themselves face to face with their kids they then shouted out and talked both Danny and Luna to the ground. When everyone had gotten their breath back they heard shouting going on downstairs and went away from the stairs for now.

"Okay you two what have you been up to" Danny asks

"Don't know what you mean dad" Dani answers

"Oh yeah and why did I get called that you two were near the keep when I told you not to go there yet" Danny says

"I wanted to go and see it Dad" Luke answers

"Fine but next time please make sure you are with one of us" Danny and Luna both say

"Wow that is almost as creepy as what happened with the breakout" Dani says

2 months ago there had been a breakout in walker's jail and Danny had made a deal with walker he captured the ghosts he had no more charges walker had agreed and now he was pretty friendly towards Danny and his family. Another side effect was that fewer ghosts went into the human world and Danny was able to get some sleep in instead of none at all.

"It is not" Danny and Luna say

"It kind of is" Luke says

Before anything else can be said Danny hears what his "Mother" is thinking and quickly turns to his family after looking at the stairs. "okay Luna we have to get back downstairs or else I think Erebus will go into rage mode" Danny says panicked sure he could defeat his mentor now but it usually left him out of commission for a day if they were messing around he didn't even want to know how long if Erebus went all out after all Erebus was one of the Ancients.

*Downstairs*

Before anything else happened Danny was suddenly in front of Erebus and started talking to him in a language no one recognized everyone was watching Erebus's face and he seemed to be calming down but they then heard a second voice and everyone turned to see Keri walking towards Erebus speaking in the same language and Erebus just relaxed and nodded. While that was going on Luna crept down stairs and went towards Danny but before she got there Sam pulled her into a corner and faced her and she did not look happy.

"What were you and Danny doing up there Erebus said we weren't allowed" Sam said her voice filled with Venom

"No he said you guys weren't he saw Danny and me go up there and didn't stop us" Luna explained

Luna turned and walked off leaving a fuming Sam behind her Danny saw Luna and saw that even though she was trying to hide it was really hurt by how Sam had treated her so he gathered her into a deep kiss not caring that everyone was staring.

"Okay I think we should get rooms ready for everyone" Keri said breaking Danny and Luna out of their daze

"Rooms why the hell would we need rooms" Maddie yelled

"Because it is almost Midnight and I think everyone here wants to rest before walking 40 something miles to get you back home" Keri answers

"Okay now there are enough rooms down here for all but 2 so Danny and Luna could you please take the one upstairs and before I forget the upstairs is off limits unless you want to fight my pissed off mate" Keri says

Before anyone can even move Maddie draws an ecto weapon and points it at Keri before she can fire it Erebus appears in front of her and everyone finally sees his ghost form. His body is Black the kind of black that seems to draw the light in and destroy it he has red lines that cross over his body and end in circles at his hands his wings are out but they too are the weird black and the red on them is in complex signs that no one except Danny understands. He no longer has his tail but he seems to be even more dangerous without it and his eyes that in his Demon form had held at least a little warmth were devoid of all warmth and the power that was rolling off him was aimed at Maddie and it seemed to be crushing her and suffocating her.

"STOP IT PLEASE"

**A/N: Cliffhanger who is telling Erebus to stop is he going to and will Danny and Luna be revealed find out soon and remember Luna and Luke belong to my good friend Spirit Wolf 16 so please don't accuse me of stealing until the this is SS signing off and hey Fenir I said get away from those**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing except for my oc's and that is it**

Normal P.O.V

Everyone turned to the voice and they were surprised at what they saw because standing there was another ghost. This caused several reactions from Sam and Tucker being surprised to Erebus losing focus to Maddie looking surprised because the ghost looked like a miniature version of Phantom. The class and Maddie were too busy to notice that Danny and Luna had gone pale once they realized who was standing there. Maddie was furious first that useless ball of protoplasm had choked her without touching her then she got saved by another one she was going to shoot that disgusting thing that reminded her of Phantom she didn't care that it was a girl she was going to kill and finally dissect a ghost. The moment the halfas heard that thought three of them turned to the last because his power which was usually below Erebus at full power had just went past that and they knew he was wroth when he transformed no one could even see him but the next sound they heard was a shot then a scream of pain and they saw him holding Maddie's crushed hand that he had just destroyed.

"NEVER TRY TO HURT MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN OR I WILL SEND YOU TO OBLIVION" Danny roared at Maddie who just looked at him in utter horror. The reactions again were different the entire class was either gasping or crying even Sam and the other halfas knew they had to calm him down now.

"King Phantom please don't kill anyone the princess is safe and the humans know what will happen if they try to harm her" Keri pleaded Danny turned to her and said

"Fine but I will be staying until daybreak"

"Of course"

Danny then picked Danielle up and went upstairs where Luna was but he was quiet and Dani knew she was in trouble but before any thoughts like that could form Danny said.

"I expected better but I am not upset at you but at Sam Maddie and this entire trip so don't think for a second you are a burden Danielle Rose Fenton" Danielle looked up and saw he was telling the truth so she pushed those thoughts out and nodded because in a few more seconds she was asleep. Luna looked at both of them before pulling Danny to his feet and taking both of them to the kid's bedroom. They didn't see or hear the eavesdropper that had heard and seen everything and was furious this wasn't how things were supposed to go. The rest of the class was still downstairs and shocked that Phantom had a daughter and that he was the king Maddie was shaking even she knew that it would be horrible if she had gone through with what she had planned.

"I think we should move into the keep" Luna said when she and Danny were in their room

"What why do you think that" Danny asked

"Because one it is our home and two I don't trust anyone else other than Erebus and Keri here" Luna answered

"Fine we'll move to the keep tomorrow" Danny said Luna nodded and then changed into her sleepwear Danny did the same but they didn't realize just what was going to happen and what was going to be revealed. The next morning was all right no one commented on last night at all even Erebus was quiet about it so no one spoke they just got up ate and waited for Danny and Luna. When they came down though everyone just stared because they were wearing robes and their hair was crazy.

"What were you two doing" Maddie asks though it sounded like a demand

"We were just messing around "Mom" Danny says sarcastically

"Well I want..." Maddie starts to say before Erebus interrupts

"**Maybe you should stop before you lose more than just your respect"** After Erebus says that everyone just turns their heads when Maddie looks around.

"Breakfast is done and Danny and Luna can you please wash up" Keri says in a motherly tone

"Sure" Luna says

"Remember you two separate showers" Keri shouts after them

"We know" They shout down

*Time skip*

After everyone had eaten and Maddie had been humbled a bit again and Danny and Luna had eaten as well and they had explained to the class that Phantom's kids were coming with them for a bit and threatened Maddie not to experiment on them they got ready to go. Now Danny had explained that they were going to the coldest place in the entire zone and should dress warmly they didn't believe him so when they went to the Far Frozen the class except for a few were extremely cold. They all complained even after they were given coats the only time they were quiet was when they were on their way home but Danny knew this was far from over he had seen the eavesdropper and was trying to figure out what they were planning especially since he had been revealed and Maddie's mind reconfigured to stop her from killing anyone. He knew that he had to protect his family but from what he didn't know

**A/N: **Short yes but the Prelude and the sequel will make up for it this is basically a short overview of the world I invented the sequel will have the details that you want so stay tuned for the prelude Darkest Assault


End file.
